Bukan Surat Cinta
by nanana Nara
Summary: Sepucuk surat membawa Naruto kembali mengingat masa lalu. Dimana dirinya terlalu buta untuk menyadari seseorang yang begitu tulus memperhatikannya. Tapi mengapa hatinya terasa perih ketika surat itu mengatakan bahwa sang gadis akan merelakan cintanya? Siapakah gadis itu? Apakah isi surat itu? RnR /Collab with Shin2054 / Special for #LAFSEvent April 3rd Happy NaruSaku Day


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Dedicated for NaruSaku Day - Love At First Sight Event**

**Story by nanana Nara & Shin 2054**

**BUKAN SURAT CINTA**

Merebahkan badanku dibawah pohon sakura, kunikmati hembusan angin yang membawa wangi khas musim semi di negeriku. Sakura dan musim semi adalah dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Kuraba kantung kanan celanaku,lalu perlahan kukeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalamnya, kulihat lagi keadaan surat yang telah lusuh karena seringnya aku baca.

Lembaran surat ini membawaku untuk kembali mengingatnya. Sosok gadis manis yang membuatku terperangkap dalam kebimbangan yang cukup besar. Seorang yang tak bisa lepas dari keajaiban-keajaiban yang dibawanya. Sosok gadis merah muda yang terlanjur terluka karena aku. Seseorang yang tak pernah aku duga telah patah hati hanya karena mencintaiku.

Memejamkan mata, kurasakan permukaan kertas yang halus dan samar-samar masih tercium wangi bunga sakura didalamnya. Tersenyum getir ingatanku kembali kemasa itu dimana aku bangga menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki, masuk ke dalam sekolah yang turun temurun dimasuki klan yang membesarkan nama keluargaku.

Konoha High School. Tempat yang membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah perkenalan tak terduga dengan sosok gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.

Kami bertemu pertama kali di pertigaan jalan menuju KHS, pagi hari jelang penerimaan murid baru. Hampir saja aku salah jalan dan melewatkan upacara penerimaan jika saja dia tak menunjukan jalan yang benar untukku. Dengan rambut merah muda yang tertiup angin musim semi disaksikan guguran kelopak merah muda sakura. Tuhan membawanya dalam rajutan benang merah kusut dalam kehidupan percintaan tak terbalas.

Sebuah cinta bertepuk tangan yang tak pernah ku ketahui sebelumnya, sebelum aku membaca surat ini tentunya. Membuka lipatan kertas, kembali mataku menelusuri deretan tulisan indah tangannya. Membacanya kembali membuatku menikmati getirnya sensasi tercabik yang pernah dirasakan olehnya dulu.

_Dear,_

_Naruto, sosok pemuda yang aku dambakan._

_Hai apa kabar?_

_Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi kumohon untuk setidaknya kau sedikit mengerti. Banyak hal yg ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tentang hal-hal yang tak pernah ku ungkapkan sebelumnya kini tiba-tiba begitu ingin mendesak keluar ketika aku __mengingat tentangmu.__ Kalau kau mengira ini surat cinta untukmu, kau salah. Karena ini bukan surat cinta dan kau tidak mencintaiku._

_Aku masih ingat __-__dengan jelas sekali__-__ waktu kita bertemu pertama kali. Saat itu aku yakin bahwa Tuhan sedang membuktikan rasa sayangnya padaku, karena Dia telah mengatur agar aku dapat melihatmu, __dan __mengenalmu__untuk pertama kali__ pada musim semi tahun pertama kita di sekolah ini__. Tahukah kau bahwa pertama kali melihatmu aku langsung menyadari bahwa kau punya banyak sekali hal menarik untuk dikagumi?__ Aku pelan-pelan mengagumi warna biru terang matamu, cengiran khasmu, tingkah unikmu yang seolah semua berdansa seirama dengan guguran kelopak merah muda bunga sakura.__ Tapi aku tak akan menjelaskan hal-hal menarik itu__ padamu__,__karena ini bukan surat cinta dan kau tak pernah __tahu betapa__ senangnya aku tiap melihatmu._

_Sejak saat itu kau menjadi sangat berharga untukku,__obsesiku,__esensiku. Hari-hariku sibuk dengan menuliskan semua kebiasaanmu, tingkah lakumu,dan merangkum semuanya dalam __memori otakku__. Aku suka __caramu mengacak-acak rambut.__A__ku __masih ingat bentuk detil__ tulisan cakar ayamm__u.__Aku menikmati saat-saat ketika kau menggigit bibir seraya berpikir. A__ku suka mengamati kau yang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk __tetap membuka mata__ ketika mengikuti mata pelajaran matematika__. Aku hafal kebiasaanmu y__ang tak pernah sarapan tiap berangkat sekolah dan setia mengunjungi kantin tiap jam istirahat pertama d__engan__ menu pesanan__ yang__ selalu sama, __semangkuk ramen__ pedas dan es kopi tanpa gula. Ah,__aku ingat semuanya, aku ingat semua detail kecil yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak mementingkannya._

_Seiring dengan musim semi tahun kedua kita di sekolah, A__ku__ positif__ menjadi penggemar__ rahasiamu__ nomor satu. Aku sering mengikutimu kemana-mana__tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Agak aneh memang,tapi aku menikmatinya. Aku __selalu __senang melihat__ caramu tertawa__, __caramu melengkungkan bibir saat tersenyum, bahkan caramu menggaruk rambut saat salah bicara. __Aku mulai __menyadari bahwa aku__ mencintaimu secara diam-diam. Cinta memang sanggup mengubah sesuatu yang absurd menjadi hal yang wajar dan normal. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila jika kau tahu. Tapi aku tak akan menceritakan semua detail padamu, karena ini bukan surat cinta dan kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku._

_Aku selalu ingin tahu semua tentangmu, aktivitas apa yang kau kerjakan. Aku rutin membuka profil __jejaring sosialmu__ tiap kali aku online, membaca berkali-kali status-statusmu, dan apabila saat kebetulan bulatan hijau di samping namamu menyala di jendela chatku, betapa ingin aku menyapamu,berbincang denganmu, tapi akhirnya aku tak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang namamu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan berdoa agar kau menyapaku pertama kali, namun __k__etika sampai bulatan hijaumu menghilang dan tak ada yang terjadi, aku masih tersenyum dan berdoa agar kau__ -__suatu saat nanti__- __mau menyapaku. Seolah itu semua sudah cukup menggembirakan untukku._

_Aku sering berpura-pura bodoh bertanya tentang tugas sekolah, film, musik, dan bahkan hal-hal yang mungkin menurutmu tidak penting__ dan menjengkelkan__. Tapi kau selalu hanya menjawab secukupnya. Padahal aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, tentang apa saja.. Kau tak tahu bagaimana bingungnya aku mencari-cari topik pembicaraan kan? Tapi aku takkan memberitahumu, karena ini bukan surat cinta, dan kau nyaris tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman untukmu._

_Hei..sadarkah kau, aku __rutin__ mengirimkan __email-email __untukmu, dan hatiku selalu berdegup dua kali lebih cepat ketika menantikan balasan __email__ mu muncul di inbox-ku. Setelah kau membalas, aku biasanya akan tersenyum-senyum, kemudian terdiam lama sekali karena kebingungan memikirkan kata demi kata yang akan kukirimkan kembali padamu. Aku berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang lucu dan bisa kita tertawakan bersama, atau seidaknya kuharap mampu membuatmu tertawa, karena aku senang membayangkanmu gembira karena aku, terlebih lagi aku mampu menjadi lebih dekat denganmu dan mengambil sedikit saja sisa ruang di hatimu. Bukankah seseorang pernah berkata bahwa cara termudah mengambil hati seseorang adalah dengan cara membuatnya tertawa?_

_Aku masih menyimpan __rapi __semua __pesan-pesanm__u, dan membaca ulang semua __satu per satu, hal itu __seperti menjadi ritual sebelum tidurku, berharap aku akan memimpikanmu. Aku menyimpan foto-fotomu yang kuambil secara diam-diam. Kau yang sedang main basket, kau yang sedang tertawa, kau yang sedang serius membaca. Oh.. Betapa Tuhan menciptakanmu begitu indah. Betapa inginnya aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku ini padamu, sudah sejak lama. Tapi rasa malu dan canggungku sebagai seorang perempuan selalu menahan langkahku._

_Tidak sayang, semua itu tak pernah membuatku mundur darimu. Membayangkanmu ada diluar sana sama halnya dengan suntikan energi bagiku. Aku memang tidak berani untuk mengatakannya padamu secara terang-terangan. Tapi namamu sudah lama masuk dalam daftar doaku. Aku tidak berdoa supaya kau jadi milikku, namun supaya Tuhan selalu memberimu alasan untuk tersenyum__, dan akulah yang me__njadi alasan-alasan itu.__Kamu tak tahu kalau aku ikut tersenyum setiap melihat bibirmu membentuk senyuman. Dan aku tak akan memberitahumu, karena ini bukan surat cinta dan kau tidak mencintaiku._

_Hei, ini musim semi ketiga kita di sekolah ini. Tahun ketiga sejak pertama kali aku menemukan hatiku terbawa olehmu. __Tapi kau masih saja tak bergeming dari tempatmu.__ Justru sekarang aku sering melihatmu bersama gadis manis berambut indigo itu.__ Apakah aku sebegitu tidak pantasnya untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian lebih? Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, tapi kau tak pernah mengajakku turut serta untuk berperan dalam kehidupanmu._

_Akal sehatku mulai lelah dan membeberkan fakta bahwa tak mungkin ada harapan. Aku yang goyah akan kelelahan penantian suatu keajaiban mulai berpikir untuk menjauhi dirimu karena aku tersadar akan suatu kenyataan menyakitkan. Aku tak mungkin memilikimu. Sekeras apapun hatiku meminta hal itu. Dan kemudian berakhir pada sebuah pemikiran bahwa aku tak cukup baik untukmu._

_Tahukah kau? Sulit sekali menjauhkan diri darimu, __terkadang __aku harus __menautkan kedua tanganku, __menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, bahkan mendudukinya di kursiku supaya aku tidak tergoda untuk menyentuhmu. Tahukah kau? Betapa sulitnya memalingkan wajah darimu ketika aku menyadari keberadaanmu, karena semua instingku seolah menuntun mataku untuk memandangmu. Tahukah kau? Betapa sulitnya menekan kakiku keras-keras ke lantai supaya aku __berhenti__ mengikuti kemana saja kau pergi. __Tahukah kau? Betapa sulitnya bagiku menahan tangis ketika melihatmu tertawa bersama gadis lain? __Sulit sekali untuk melakukan hal-hal sesuai logika,__setelah sekian lama aku hanya berpijak pada perasaan sentimental belaka tanpa mempedulikan akal sehatku._

_Aku __berhenti mengirimkan pesan-pesan untukmu__ dan berharap aku dapat melarikan diri darimu. Namun godaan yang terlalu kuat terkadang mampu membuatku untuk teta__p__membuka inbox-ku yang berisi pesan-pesan lama darimu__. Sulit sekali bagiku untuk menarik diri darimu. Kali ini, hatiku mampu mengalahkan logika kembali. Aku sudah gila kan? Hati dan akal ku tak lagi berjalan seiring. Kau membuatku tak __lagi __mampu untuk mengenali diriku sendiri._

_Aku tak akan menuliskan kata cinta untukmu sayang, karena ini bukan surat cinta. Karena kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku hanya akan menulis tentang kata-kata perpisahan karena mungkin jika kau tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini kau akan menjauh sama artinya dengan menyakitiku, tapi membayangkanmu menjauhiku adalah hal terburuk yang dapat kubayangkan, jadi aku memilih untuk mencoba perlahan menarik diri darimu. Tenang sayang..ini bukan surat cinta._

_Kau memang tak pernah melihat tetesan airmataku. Kau memang tak pernah mendengar bisik lirih doaku. Tapi jika suatu saat nanti Tuhan berkehendak untuk menyampaikan surat ini ketanganmu, aku minta maaf karena aku berani __memendam perasaan ini__ tanpa kau tahu. Kau mungkin akan terkejut oleh semua perasaan, hasrat, dan keinginanku __selama ini__, tak pernah kau rasa, tak pernah kau lihat, dan tak pernah kau perhatikan. Tapi ini nyata sayang...sekali lagi aku mohon maaf. Itulah sebab mengapa kau tak pernah kuberi tahu. Karena ini bukan surat cinta. Karena kau tidak mencintaiku._

_Perlu kau tahu sayang, bahwa aku tidak kalah dalam penantianku, aku hanya lelah setelah semua usaha yang kulakukan dan tanpa hasil yang kuraih. Aku ingin kau bahagia, dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa selain doa-doaku, aku tidak berperan apa-apa, aku tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa dalam perwujudan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan sangat sedih karena menarik diri darimu, tapi ada hal yang membuatku memantapkan hati, yaitu kalau aku menjauhimu kau tak akan kehilangan apapun, kau tak akan merasakan apapun. Kau tak perlu merasakan apa yang aku rasa. Kepedihan ini cukup untukku saja._

_Tenang sayang, kau begitu mudah untuk dicintai. Kau akan mudah untuk menemukan seseorang yang mencintai dirimu melebihi semua yang ada pada diriku. Seseorang yang beruntung karena mendapatkan hatimu. Seseorang yang akan mampu memberitahumu bahwa kau adalah jawaban dari semua doa-doanya._

_Selamat tinggal sayangku. Aku tak sanggup bertahan lagi. Setelah semua pengharapan ini, penantian ini. aku akan mencoba melupakanmu, berharap aku mempu menemukan dan mencintai seseorang yang baru. Meskipun hatiku tak akan pernah sama lagi. Jika suatu hari nanti ada seseorang lain yang mengisi hatiku, dia tak akan menempati semuanya, karena sebagian masih kau tempati._

_Tuhan telah mengatur pertemuan kita, Tuhan juga pasti telah mengatur perpisahan kita. Tuhan tak akan membiarkanku mencintaimu dengan sia-sia. Aku selalu bermimpi agar kisah cintaku akan seindah lagu, tapi tak akan ada artinya bila kau tak mau bernyanyi bersamaku._

_Tuhan menyayangi kita berdua. Dia menyayangiku karena mempertemukanku denganmu dan membiarkanku mencintaimu. Tuhan __juga pasti __menyayangimu karena dia memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menjauh darimu._

_Selamat tinggal sayangku. Aku tersakiti karena cinta ini. Aku tersakiti tiap kali membayangkanmu bersama orang lain. Maafkan aku karena aku tak mampu menuliskan kata-kata cinta untukmu. Karena ini bukan surat cinta. Karena kau tidak mencintaiku._

Sekali lagi air mataku menetes, entah sudah berapa kali surat ini ku baca namun sama sekali tak ada yang berubah. Surat ini akan sama seperti awal pertama ku menemukanya dibawa laci mejaku dan saat pertama ku membaca dibawah pohon sakura yang ada disamping gedung sekolah. Tersenyum kembali ku ingat pada masa-masa itu, dimana aku selalu tak mencoba untuk mengenalnya.

Merapikan rambut pirangku yang tertiup angin musim semi, kembali lagi kulipat surat itu dan memasukkanya kedalam amplop yang sama. Senyumku semakin mengembang tak kala melihat sosok bocah lelaki berlarian kearahku.

Melambaikan tangan kearahku, rambut pirangnya yang senada denganku bergoyang-goyang, iris sehijau daunya bergerak gerik jenaka memperlihatkan keindahan yang diwarikan dari wanita yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ayah..." teriak bocah lelaki itu.

Mengendong putra sewayangku erat, kulayangkan pelukan penuh mesra dipinggang ramping istriku.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto,"

Menggumankan kalimat yang sama, aku mencium bibir istriku. Istri yang telah menemani lima tahun hidupku. Tersenyum bahagia aku mengegam tangannya berjalan menyelusuri taman yang disambut pohon sakura bermekaran.

Ini adalah sebagian dari kisah cintaku, percintaan yang berawal dari sebuah surat yang bukan surat cinta. Surat yang membawaku untuk mengenal lebih jauh pengagum rahasiaku, seorang gadis merah muda yang membawakan berbagai keajaiban yang masuk dalam hidupku.

Dia Haruno Sakura, kekasihku, istriku, belahan jiwaku dan pengagum rahasiaku.

Ini kisahku, lalu bagaimana kisahmu?

**- END -**

**AN:**

Terimakasih buat EGOIST, lagu Kimi Sora Kiseki nya sangat menginspirasi..

HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
